A variety of Christmas tree stands are known. In German utility model 6918214, for instance, a Christmas tree stand comprising a receiving sleeve having, at its upper end, circumferentially spaced apart axis-parallel resilient projections with inwardly pointing teeth is described. A clamping sleeve with an inwardly directed restriction, on unscrewing, urges the teeth inwardly via an inclined surface, thereby fixing the trunk in position. The receiving sleeve is inserted in a pot-shaped receptacle at the bottom of which a vertically disposed pointed pin ensures the fixation of the trunk end in position. Further-more, the receptacle can be filled with water in order to keep the Christmas tree fresh. With the Christmas tree stand just described the trunk is fixed in position--on unscrewing the clamping sleeve--by a particular movement of the teeth determined by the inclination of the inner surface of said sleeve. Accordingly, in the case of non-circular trunk cross-sections, which might moreover be deformed because of branch knots, a safe mounting of the Christmas tree is not possible. As a result of the absolutely inelastic transmission of the fixing forces from the clamping sleeve to the teeth via the inclined surface, settling or deformation phenomena at the points of contact with the trunk moreover directly lead to an inadmissible loosening which can only be eliminated by readjusting the clamping sleeve. Such deformation phenomena may be caused by lively children playing.
In DE 4118695 Al a device for holding one end of a rod-shaped structure which also serves to hold the trunk of a Christmas tree is indicated. It comprises a sleeve on the inner wall of which a body of a rubber-elastic material that can be filled up from outside is disposed. After having been filled up with a gaseous or liquid medium the body surrounds the trunk of the Christmas tree with its inside and holds it firm. The device has the disadvantage that the tree trunk to be fixed in position cannot be put in a vertical position. The same, a later inclination of the Christmas tree cannot be avoided as this device does not have any rigid and thus lockable elements. The Christmas tree to be fixed in position, when in an inclined position, cannot be brought into the desired vertical position by means of defined controlled forces and be permanently fixed there.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,965 a Christmas tree stand is known wherein arcuate adjusting elements guided in a hemispherical housing hold the trunk of the Christmas tree, the individual adjusting elements being guided in passageways provided in a sleeve mounted in the interior of the housing and being kept in their opening position with the aid of a spring, respectively. At the bottom of the sleeve a receiving element for guiding the trunk end is provided. The ends of the adjusting elements averted from the Christmas tree rest on base plates on the floor of the surrounding premises, thus forming the base portion of the known Christmas tree stand. On insertion of a Christmas tree into the known stand the weight of the tree, after deduction of the spring forces, generates the force by which the arcuate adjusting means press against the tree trunk and fix it in position.
With the known Christmas tree stands the uniform attack of the adjusting elements depends both on whether the floor of the premises where the tree is put up provides a plane surface, and on the trunk of the Christmas tree having an exactly cylindrical cross-section at the level of the points of attack. The latter criterion is not provided with the usual trees; in fact, branch ends remaining after sawing-off will have to be expected on the trunk. Furthermore, the known Christmas tree stand is not suited for putting up trees in streets or squares because of the unevenness of the ground. As a disadvantage it also has to be considered that slender, relatively light trees are fixed in position with less force than thick grown trees of the same height.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the provision of a Christmas tree stand allowing the fixing in position of the Christmas tree safely and with a play in all directions, independently of the structure of the ground at the location where the tree is put up, and even if the surface of the trunk is not uniform.